villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Neo-Nazis
The Neo-Nazis gang are the main antagonists in the movie Class of 1984, which is a 1982 vigilante action street gang movie. There are four members of the gang, and their names are Barnyard, Fallon, Pasty, Drugstore and then there's their leader, whose name is Peter Stegman the true antagonist. ''Class of 1984'' They are first scene when they are harassing students in the music classroom until the new music teacher, Andrew Norris tells them to leave, then after that, they go to a students locker to steal from him, then they spot an African American student named leeroy sell drugs and Stegman orders Fallon, Barnyard, and Drugstore to stop him, then they take him to the restrooms and they beat him up, and Stegman tells him to get his gang and meet them after school, not before calling him the N-word and stole his cash. Later they are shown having a gang fight with an African American gang, but soon as the fight goes deep, the police arrive in time and peters gang escape. They later drive to Norris' house and spray him with fake blood, then after that they go to their hangout, the Krask Klub where they do drug dealing, prostitution, racketing, and other crimes. Later on Stegman, Drugstore, and Barnyard are seen in the restrooms selling drugs to a student, with Fallon and Patsy guarding the doors. Soon Norris goes in the restrooms and he takes the gang to the principles office to tell him about the drugs, but they tell the principle that they just found it and Norris is just trying to get them into trouble so they get of the hook. Soon the kid who bought the drugs from them soon commits suicide by climbing of the school flag and letting go. Stegman and his gang instigate a vicious war that increases in intensity - starting with threats but soon turning nasty when Stegman and his gang slaughter and kill the rabbits belonging to a teacher who was friends with his "enemy", the senseless deaths of the rabbits drove the teacher insane and he tried to kill Stegman and his thugs only to die himself in the crash. And then later turn nasty when they stab a student named Arthur for they thought was telling the cops about their deeds. Stegman then successfully got Andrew suspended when he inflicted injuries on himself and framed the teacher for assault during a confrontation Death Later on the gang cross the Moral Event Horizon when they break into Andrews home and gang-rape his pregnant wife. They then go to the school, where theirs a orchestra concert going on and give Andrew photos of the rape. In a rage, Andrew abandons the orchestra concert and begins to indulge in a battle against the gang. He kills Fallon by slicing his arm off with a saw, and slicing him in the back with it, he kills Drugstore by burning him alive, and he bashes Barnyards head with a pipe several times. Patsy tries to kill Andrew but crashes into a wall and killing Barnyard to. After the gang dies, Andrew went to the roof to fight the evil Stegman, who cuts his wife's breasts. Then Stegman and Norris get into a climatic vigilante battle which ends with Stegman hanging on the ropes and begging Andrew to pull him up. However he commits one final act of malice as he tries to cut Andrew, who in returns punches Stegman in the face and Stegman falls in the auditorium, with the rope hung around his neck and he dies, giving evidence that the Neo-Nazis reign of terror over the school are finally over. Trivia * They are similar to Alex's Droogs and The Scars. All three are street gangs, thugs, juvenile delinquents, and they are all ultr-violent. But Stegman and Jake treat their gangs with respect while Alex treatss the Droogs harshly and he frequently abuses them. But there fates are different, The Neo-Nazis and the Scars die while the Droogs disband after Alex gets betrayed my them. * While the female member Patsy is described as Stegman's girlfriend she is usually seen with her arms around the other guys, hinting that hse could be the gang's prostitue. * Whiel in the begining of the film they act like typical juvenile deliquents, at the end of the movie we see the vicious, evil, monsters they really are. * They are Neo-Nazis, but it's not clear if they worship Hitler, or just support his military aggresions. Category:Street-Gangs Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Barbarian Category:Teams Category:Rapists Category:Bullies Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Nazis Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Serial Killers Category:Hatemongers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Monsters Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Extortionists Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenage Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Pimps Category:Murderer Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Liars Category:Evil Organization Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Gangsters Category:Animal Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Perverts Category:Jerks